La Carta
by Alexs R
Summary: El pequeño buzón guarda un trozo de papel lleno de muchas ideas, reflexiones y sentimientos que se han recopilado desde hace casi 3 años...
1. Preguntas

**La Carta**

* * *

¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien, se que debes estar arrugando el papel en este justo momento, pero quisiera que leyeras lo que te he escrito. 

¿Desde hace cuando no hablo contigo? Creo que la última vez fue aquel desgraciado día en que te dije: "Adiós para siempre…" o ¿me equivoco? Se también que debes estar tratando de maldecirme de mil y una formas por mi falta de delicadeza al recordarte tantos tristes momentos.

Me imagino que te preguntas el ¿por qué? de esta carta y lo único que puedo decirte es que la he escrito porque necesitaba hablar con alguien y sentí que podría hacerlo contigo aún cuando ya hubiéramos terminado. No me preguntes ¿Por qué¿Cómo? O ¿Dónde? Bueno tal vez el "Dónde" no tenga nada que ver entre las preguntas que se formulan en tu cabeza. Ya sabes como a veces puedo decir tantas cosas que ni siquiera vienen al caso.

Como ya sabes, viajé hasta Inglaterra hace 3 años, 11 meses y 25 días, claro que para cuando leas esta carta serán 3 años, 11 meses y 29 días, por el negocio de mis hermanas. Pues quiero decirte que ellas no quisieron apartarme nunca de ti, te lo digo porque no quiero que les guardes rencor ya que ellas siempre te han tenido un cariño muy especial al igual que mi madre.

Bueno como iba diciendo, viajé a Inglaterra por el negocio de las vajillas, por cierto fue todo un éxito, y al llegar allá me di cuenta de lo diferente que es el mundo en el occidente. No comentaré mucho de Inglaterra porque las situaciones que me pasaron no fueron muy desbocadas como las que me pasaron en Estados Unidos. La gente allá es ¡tan distinta! Tan liberada, deberías viajar allá algún día. Pero sólo de paseo, porque las experiencias que pasé en los 6 meses que estuve allá fueron algo desbocadas.

No te daré ejemplos porque no tengo deseos de acordarme de nada de lo que sucedió en ese lugar, bueno no de todas. Pero las personas, en general, son muy amables, muy afanosas, muy trabajadoras (perdona el uso de sinónimos), aunque había otro grupo de personas que usaban ropas tan extravagantes, tan exóticas que en verdad me hacían sentir fuera de lugar.

Jamás pensé que para ir a la escuela estuviera permitido usar ropa de fiesta, porque en una nota que me mandaron antes de entrar decían que uno podía usar ropa casual, pero al ir el primer día me di cuenta que los jeans y camisas que cualquiera de nosotros pensaría que es casual pues en verdad no lo era. Además estaban fuera de moda según algunas esnobistas. ¿Sabes por qué decían eso? Porque ellas usaban camisas pegadas con minifaldas y tacones o vestidos negros, con, lo que ellas llaman, pantimedias, tacones altos, lentes oscuros o camisas manga larga, con sacos de marca y corbatas, etc.

Dime ¿Quién no se sentiría fuera de lugar al ver que todos y todas usan esa clase de ropa? que prácticamente se usa para ir a fiestas. Y para colmo no eran vestidos como los nuestros sino que llevaban unos escotes y una aberturas que, sinceramente, jamás pensé ver en toda mi vida. Por suerte, pude adaptarme a ese estilo de ropa y en verdad se siente bien usar sacos aún cuando otros te critiquen por ir a la escuela como si fueras a recibir una especie de Golden Globe (es un estilo de premio que entregan como los de nuestros países)

Así que a veces no sabía como ir vestido, mi punto es que la gente allá es en parte muy crítica. ¡Pero eso no es lo peor! Te juro que en toda mi estancia allá jamás deje de pensar en lo pervertida que está la sociedad allá. Desde niños de 3er grado en adelante. Las personas a veces o casi siempre hablan con una especie de vocabulario tan sucio, tan soez, tan cochambroso que al oír a niños pequeños decir aquellas palabras simplemente quedaba pasmado.

Y en la adolescencia pues que decirte, cierta parte de la juventud está tan descarrilada que te juro que llegué a pensar que lo inocencia se había perdido por completo y algo me dice que en el oriente pronto será igual, si no es que ya está descarrilada.

Dime que ha pasado con la inocencia que antes existía en las mentes de los jóvenes y de los niños, ahora ya nada de eso existe, las personas sólo hablan de drogas, relaciones y morbosidades. Ya los iconos que antes representaban el bien y los valores son mirados con ojos mordaces, las caras de niños incautos no se ven con facilidad. Pareciera que cada día que pasa los niños van aprendiendo más y más, pero no para ser personas de bien, sino llenos de satíricas, lascivas y grotescas ideas.

Pero aún así no puedo descartar aquellas personas que se comportaron como ángeles conmigo en todo momento, aquellos niños que siempre decían "Por favor" y "Gracias", a aquellos niños que siempre veía ir sonrientes agarrando las manos de sus padres al ir a la Iglesia. Te juro que aún cuando vi tanta maldad, vi tanta pureza que a veces pensaba que todo se tornaba tan claro, tan apacible que sentía que soñaba en medio de mi habitación.

Es como muchos dicen que donde exista el mal existirá el bien y viceversa. Bien, creo que ya he terminado de narrar mi historia. Por cierto, la misma y todo lo que mis ojos vieron y mi alma vivió en aquellos lejanos lugares me han hecho reflexionar tanto que sinceramente he cambiado mucho mi mentalidad.

Sé que si me vieras en estos momentos te darías cuenta de lo mucho que he cambiado, no sigo siendo el mismo. Espero que tu también hayas cambiado, pero si sigues igual no importa.

Quiero decirte que se que cometí un error y lo admito, también se que toda la historia que te escribí hace tan sólo unos minutillos atrás no tienen nada que ver con todo lo que te estoy escribiendo. Pero como ya te dije, ya sabes como soy de cambiar de tema repentinamente y decir cosas que no vienen al caso. Por ejemplo, te puedo decir en este momento que oigo a una cantante italiana que canta en español, portugués e inglés, además me gusta como canta, si quieres te puedo prestar los cds de ella, es que compré la mayoría y lo bueno es que me ayuda a practicar mi inglés, y el español, el portugués pues por ahora no. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba decirte su nombre (por si acaso quieres investigar sobre ella) pues se llama Laura Paussini. Y pues he visto su foto y es muy bonita. Claro no lo es tanto como tú.

Dime algo¿Por qué decidiste estar conmigo? No entiendo el por qué. Tú sabías que yo vivía en un lugar distinto al tuyo, pero aún así decidiste estar conmigo y cuando te dije que volvía a China no me dijiste "Adiós…" simplemente recuerdo como dijiste: "Te llamaré dentro de unas horas…"

Dime ¿Por qué¿Por qué decidiste seguir conmigo aún cuando sabías que era muy probable que tuviera que viajar durante años¿Por qué seguías llamándome, escribiéndome y mandándome e-mails¿Por qué seguiste conmigo sabiendo de antemano que era muy probable que te hiciera sufrir aún cuando no fuera así mi deseo¿Por qué sigues en mi mente¿Por qué continúas leyendo esta maldita carta en medio de la oscuridad con tu pequeña y redonda lámpara en el centro de tu cama¿POR QUÉ¿POR QUÉ SAKURA, POR QUÉ!

¿Es que aún me amas¿Es que aún sientes algo por mí¿Es que de las cenizas que quedaron de aquella espléndida llama a surgida otra ¡DÍMELO¡DIME POR QUÉ CONTINÚAS LEYENDO, POR QUÉ NO HAS RASGADO EL MALDITO PAPEL!

Dime ¿Por qué mantienes en tu mente mi recuerdo¿Por qué conservas nuestras fotos¿Por qué no las has quemado¿Por qué sigues deprimiéndote cuando me recuerdas¿Es que aún duele aquella herida que te provoque cuando tenías 15 años¿Acaso el tiempo no la ha sanado? O tú no la has dejado sanar?

Dime ¿Por qué lloras en este momento¿Por qué a tus 18 años sigues manteniendo mi imagen en tu mente?

Atentamente,

Li Shaoran

P.D No es necesario que respondas esta carta…

P.D2 Sólo mira por tu ventana y dímelo.

**Comentario del autor:**

¡Hola a todos! Bueno es mi primera historia de SCC, lo hice en honor a una amiga muy querida mía que me obligó a ver la serie (Minireiko es su nick). Debo decir que la serie no es para nada mala., además los dibujos son ¡muy impresionantes!

Ahora bien, acerca de la historia pues ojalá les haya gustado, tiene un final (creo yo) abierto y lo digo porque no se sabe que es lo que sucede después. Lo he dejado así para que cada uno piense que hizo sakura, es decir ella pudo haber hecho lo que el p.d decía y decirle sabe Dios que cosa a Shaoran o pudo ir a abrazarlo y decirle que aún lo ama…

En mi opinión lo segundo fue lo que ella hizo. Ahora la carta es como una forma en que Li pues le dice que lo siente. Se que es algo inusual, pero que le vamos a hacer. Les agradezco por haber tomado un tiempo para leer esta historia y ojalá les haya gustado aún cuando no la hayan entendido, ahora si les gustó y la entendieron (aunque la verdad, yo no la entiendo, sólo me salió del corazón, jejej) por favor dejen su review y ¡Me alegro que la comprendieran!

Bueno eso es todo, por cierto la historia ahora que lo pienso es como actúan ciertas personas que simplemente en vez de decir "lo siento" le dan vueltas al asunto y se frustran tratando de buscar la forma de decirlo y en vez de eso quedan cuestionando el porque el otro hizo tal cosa. En fin yo se que cada uno comprenderá a su manera

**"El sabio no se sienta para lamentarse, sino que se pone alegremente a su tarea de reparar el daño hecho."**

**-William Shakespeare- **


	2. Respuestas

**La Carta  
**_"Respuestas"_

* * *

Sus lágrimas se detuvieron, sus hinchados ojos reaccionaron ante aquella última frase escrita por aquella persona que se había robado sus besos, sus abrazos, su amor, su dulce corazón;_ "Sólo mira por tu ventana y dímelo." _Sin pensarlo dos veces con presteza se levantó del lecho de su cuarto, donde se encontraba sentada, para asomarse por su ventana y lo vio. Allí estaba él tan esbelto como siempre, con su típica expresión de chico serio mirando su ventana en medio de la tormenta que amenazaba con no detenerse jamás. Y aun cuando él la hubiera hecho sufrir, era inexorable que ella no desease, al menos verlo de cerca, ver cuanto había cambiado, cuanto había madurado, simplemente, verlo era su deseo.

Sin duda bajó las lustradas escaleras, corrió por el reluciente pasillo y al abrir la puerta, su respiración agitada hacía que de su boca saliera un poco de aquel humo blanco que se veía cuando hacía mucho frío. Lo contemplaba con detenimiento ¿Acaso ese era el niño del que ella se enamoró¿Acaso ese era el joven del que ella fue amiga y novia¿Acaso ese era el adolescente que le dio su primer beso¿Acaso era él¡Eso era imposible! El joven que estaba frente a ella era mucho más alto que ella, tenía la tez algo opaca, sus ojos eran tan profundos e intensos, su cabello era, ligeramente, largo y de un color castaño muy oscuro, sus ropas eran unos pantalones de mezclilla, un jersey rojo y las típicas zapatillas, era la imagen del occidente en todo su esplendor. Su corazón latía y sus mejillas se sonrosaban ¿En verdad era él?

¡No lo podía creer! Allí estaba ella, con su típica vestimenta hogareña, unos shorts y una t-shirt blanca, mas en verdad había cambiado, sus ojos eran de un verde tan profundo que al observarlos podías llegar a sumergirte, prácticamente, en un océano de pensamientos, su sublime cabellera se había aclarado bastante y, adquirido un largo que le llegaba hasta mitad de la espalda, su piel era brillante y sus labios tan hermosos que son casi indescriptibles, su silueta tan elegante, tan delicada ¡Pero que belleza de mujer tenía frente a él! Era inaudito, inaceptable, inverosímil qué él le hubiera hecho daño a ¡Aquella flor perenne¡Aquel cántico de ruiseñores¡Aquella risa del verano¡Aquel inmaculado ser!

Sus labios andaban temblorosos, humedecidos, sus ojos, regocijada, su alma; él estaba allí mojándose y con una cara inexpresiva, pero ella sentía como si todo su mundo fuera tragado por un abismo, repentinamente. Seguía lloviendo con fiereza y ellos seguían sin movimiento alguno, sus miradas se habían encontrado hacía ya muchos minutos, mas no había ocasionado ninguna diferencia. De pronto, ella se derrumbó, su estoico estado quedó atrás mientras corría en dirección de su amado; ella se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a él y el mencionado la recibió con sus brazos abiertos, la rodeó con los mismos y una ligera sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en los labios de los dos.

En medio de aquella humedad podían sentir sus corazones, su piel, los besos que nunca fueron; Ella podía sentir como todos sus trabajados músculos se gravaban en su piel, podía oler su colonia mezclada con su típico aroma masculino, podía sentir aquel abrazo tan fuerte, tan tierno, tan lleno de sentimientos. Él podía sentir su delicada piel, una felicidad exorbitante brotaba de su juvenil corazón; ella era tan frágil cual cristal, tan cálida como una llama en medio de un desierto de glaciares. Ella era perfecta sin duda, sus bellos labios, sus orbes verduscos, sus ondulados cabellos, su fina y elegante silueta de mujer, toda ella lo dejaba anonadado.

La lluvia en su apogeo hizo que la joven pareja buscara refugio. Como de costumbre, dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada para ir avanzando por las profundidades del cálido hogar. Parecía que hubiera sido ayer cuando los dos se sentaban en el sofá y charlaban, mientras tomaban algún refresco o el té; o cuando se sentaban a cenar en las noches en que Sakura se quedaba sola en casa; o cuando subían al cuarto de ella a ver un poco de televisión, siempre y cuando Kerberos no los interrumpiera por querer jugar sus videojuegos, haciendo que Shaoran se pusiera a jugar contra él por el control del televisor ¡Cuánto tiempo había pasado!

- "Siéntate, te traeré una toalla." – dijo la de ojos verduscos, mientras subía las escaleras de su morada.

Shaoran, descendiente directo del antiguo y famoso mago Clow, se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, por lo visto, Sakura estaba sola. ¿Para que había venido¿Por qué había vuelto?

- 'Sakura' – pensó, mientras su mirada se perdía en los ventanales del fondo de la sala.

Era cierto, quería verla, y ya lo había hecho¿Qué seguía ahora? Como era posible que un joven de 18 años, después de haber viajado por Europa y América, había decidido volver y simplemente no sabía cual era el siguiente paso que daría en su vida.

- "Ten, Shaoran." – susurró la última palabra al sentir como los ojos él se posaban en su rostro.

- "Gracias." – dijo mirando a Sakura como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, mientras tomaba la toalla.

- "Prepararé el té." – respondió incómodamente al sentir como la mirada de Shaoran iba entrando en su interior.

Sakura se movilizó hacia la cocina, la misma cocina de siempre, puso agua en una tetera y empezó a hervirla. Empezó a buscar en la alacena.

- "Hay té de manzanilla, canela, limón y tilo ¿Cuál deseas?"

- "De manzanilla si no es mucha molestia."

- "No es molestia. Eres un invitado."

La tetera empezó a producir aquel molesto sonido, avisando que el agua estaba lista. Sakura empezó a preparar la bandeja para llevarla al comedor, la tetera, los platos de las tazas, las tazas, las cucharitas, la azucarera; sacó del refrigerador unos postres que su papá había preparado la noche anterior.

- "¿Y Kerberos?"

- "Está con Yukito, o mejor dicho Yue, al parecer tenían unos asuntos pendientes." – respondió, mientras ponía los postres en la bandeja.

- "Ya veo ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

- "No. Ya está listo todo." – respondió nuevamente con una sonrisa iluminando su bellísimo y angelical rostro.

Sujetó la bandeja y la llevó al comedor donde aquel joven la estaba esperando pacientemente.

- "¡Rayos! Olvide las bolsas de té." – dijo mientras iba rápidamente a la alacena a buscar lo que les faltaba. – "¿Qué sucede?" – comentó sorprendida al ver como su visitante se encontraba parado frente a ella a escasos centímetros.

- "Te faltaron las cucharas para el postre."

- "Shaoran, tú en la carta…"

- "No es necesario que hablemos de eso, si no quieres."

- "Cuando te fuiste te quería, pero ahora siento… Te amo."

- "Será mejor que me vaya." – respondió el joven Li ante tal confesión.

Empezó a alejarse a Sakura, mientras iba caminando por el pasillo ¡Qué rayos acababa de suceder¡Se iba nuevamente de su vida¿Qué clase de persona le rompía el corazón a otro dos veces?

Se encontraba anonadada, aún no lograba comprender que había sucedido en ese momento, ella, Sakura Kinomoto, le había dicho a la persona a la que más rencor guardaba que lo amaba ¡Qué clase de chanza ridícula era esta! Sentía como sus pensamientos se iban deteniendo poco a poco, su mente en blanco iba quedándose, de sus ojos una nuevas lagrimas iban fluyendo, lagrimas que estaban llenas de plenas emociones, sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó sentada en el suelo de la cocina, sus manos iban rozando los gabinetes en los cuales estaba apoyada, otra vez el amor se escapaba…

Caminaba en medio de la lluvia nuevamente, las calles habían cambiado un poco, su mente y su corazón se encontraban más perdidos que él en este momento, hace tan solo unas cuantas horas hubiera dado lo que fuera necesario por escuchar a Sakura decir tan sólo unas palabras, aun cuando fuera un "Vete" o un "Te odio", y en vez de eso había recibido un "Te amo" y había escapado ¿Qué lógica tenían sus acciones?

Sintió como una mano lo obligaba a no sólo dejar atrás sus pensamientos, sino también a voltearse; era ella, sintió un fuerte dolor cuando vio su rostro lleno de lagrimas, lagrimas que podían fácilmente confundirse con gotas de lluvia, por alguna razón él podía diferenciarlas; mas este dolor no se comparó con el que sintió después, cuando ella le propinó una fuerte bofetada.

- "¡No te irás así nada más de mi vida!" – exclamó furibunda, en medio de su frustración la de castaños cabellos – "Si ibas a hacer eso, entonces ¿Para qué regresaste¿Acaso soy una broma para ti¿Por qué no hablas¡Qué quieres de mí Shaoran!"

Sus gritos enfurecidos fueron detenidos bruscamente por el beso que tanto había deseado, sintió una vez más como los labios de amapola de su amado iban juntándose con los de ella, sintió como sus fuertes brazos la iban envolviendo, protegiendo.

Su corazón dijo el paso que debía seguir y así lo había cumplido.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Comentario del autor:**

**¡Hola!** ¿Qué puedo decirles? Sé que dije que era un one-shot, pero me arrepentí a medida que iba leyendo los reviews. Sé que la continuación de esta historia se las estoy publicando después de mucho, mucho tiempo, a decir verdad la mitad de este capítulo lo escribí, después de la publicación del primero en abril, pero simplemente preferí dejar de escribirlo, eso y además el hecho de que mis estudios necesitaban cada vez más tiempo; sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón decidí terminarlo y hoy 19/12/06 terminé la segunda mitad del capítulo, el cual espero les haya sido de agrado.

Les agradezco cualquier opinión y/o crítica.

Hasta Luego,

Atentamente,

Amboise

"**En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado."**

**Pablo Neruda**

**  
**


End file.
